


The things that go bump in the night

by TheMaidCafe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Banshee/banhee, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dream appears sometimes, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Kitsune, Monsters, Murder, Psychological Horror, Sirens, Undead, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidCafe/pseuds/TheMaidCafe
Summary: It's a dark and scary night. You're all alone, yet you want to read these horror one shots. Read at your own risk





	1. Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> Till death do us part. Yuta didn't really get that.

It had been a year or so after your husband, Yuta died. You two were so happy and hoping for a happy ending together. But that was ended the day you both said  
"I do."  
You were so happy that night that you forgot to lock the door and just went straight off to bed. This was one of the things you would regret for the rest of your life. The next morning you're perfectly fine but it didn't mean that the man who was sleeping next to was. You roll over to see Yuta, just Yuta but something's wrong? His face is pale and something seems to be wrong with his eyes. His eyes aren't in his head, they've been gouged out. You forgot to lock the door.

A year later: Present day

Your hands slowly put in the silver key and unlock the door, you slowly trudge into the dim living room and flop onto your black couch. You let out a sigh of relief as your body sinks into the old fluffy couch. The only light is coming in from your patio door, the sunlight is almost gone: It's so peaceful. Until you hear a faint whisper, it's your name. Someone's saying your name.

"Y/N" Your face pales as you jolt up. Your head's on a swivel as the voice echoes through the house. You keep looking until your eyes land on a ghostly pale man standing on your patio.

"Yuta?" The word barely comes out of your mouth before the figure is gone. Your heart starts to do somersaults  
, but then you didn't notice it before but you're shivering. When did the room become so cold?

"what the hell was that?" You mumble under your breath as you quickly go into the kitchen. Your hands quickly go for a knife, but once you get a good grip on it you feel like you're being watched. You quickly do a double-take of the until your eyes land on the microwave. You squint a little as your eyes adjust to the dark. there are a few dark-colored ripples on the microwave. Does it look like words? You move closer to see in fact that they are words, written in blood.

"I love you." The color in your skin drains from your face as a pitiful gasp comes out of your lips.

"Is that b-blood?" You stutter through your words until a terrified scream comes out of your mouth. You're getting a phone call and a new pair of underwear soon.

You take a deep breath and you answer your phone.

"Hello?" You give your best 'I'm fine' voice as you talk.

"Hey, Y/N! How are you doing?" The voice is peppy and happy, this puts at ease a little bit.  
"I'm fine, Jungwoo. I'm just peachy!"

"You don't sound peachy." Your fake smile drops and you let out a long sigh.

"I'm just a little...shaken up." Jungwoo goes silent and leaves you in the dark. Literally.

"What if I come over?" His voice soon comes back through the phone and a wave of relief washes over you.

"That would be great!" You can hear Jungwoo chuckle from the other side of the call, it puts a small smile on your face.

"Alright then! I'll be right over, Y/N!" The call ends with it's last three beeps and then you realize that you're alone again.

The room goes back to be being dark and then you hear a loud bang. Your head snaps towards one of your cabinets to see that it's been closed with a lot of force: one of the hinges fell off and is now in the floor.

"What the actual crap is going on?" You mouth the words as you look around the room. Your not the most superstitious person, but could Yuta actually be a ghost? No.No. There's no way that your dead husband is haunting you.

"This is all in my head, right? " Your voice wavers as you feel a hand on your shoulder, it's as cold as ice. You slowly turn around to come face to face with an eyeless man.

"Y/N...do you not love me anymore? " The breath in your lungs seem to freeze as you stare at the ghostly image of Yuta. He still looks just like he did that day.

"You're not real! You're just in my head!" Small tears start to roll down your face as the lifeless one of your lover's just bores into you.

"Y/N...you said-" The ghostly voice of Yuta was cut off by a loud banging sound from your front door. Jungwoo's here. Your eyes go wide with fear as Yuta stiffens.

"Hey, Y/N! I'm here! Mind letting me in?" Your blood runs cold as Yuta's grip tightens on your shoulder.

"You said we be together forever no matter whatever! " His ghostly voice sends waves of fear and shock through you.

"Yuta! I- well uh-"

"You love him more than you love me! You said you'd love me forever! And you're going to keep that promise!" In a blink of an eye you're all alone...but your front door is open.

"N-no! My God please no!" Your face pales as you quickly make your way to your front door to see Jungwoo's cold corpse. He seems peaceful even if his eyes are gone.

"God no! Please! This has to be a dream right?" You grab onto the sides of your head as more tears roll down your face.

"Don't cry." Those words send a shiver down your spine as your again face to face with Yuta. Your whole brain feels like it's about to explode as you're in a cold embrace.

"I love you." Yuta's icy cold words freeze your heart and makes your eyes fountains.

"I don't love you though." This would be your second worst regret.

" You don't love me?" Yuta's voice became hoarse as his empty sockets stare down at you.

"You don't love me!" His voice soon turned to Hysterical as he cupped your face with both hands. You stare up at Yuta, paralyzed, frozen, and you couldn't even move. His voice soon made you quake when he said.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have a choice."


	2. Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your a starving college student who takes night classes and works at a cafe in the morning,so you're a starving college student who fights for tips. But one day a man that you've once keeps popping up. He has pretty skin and his voice is alluring...but there's something not right about him. Maybe it's the eyes, the voice or maybe it's it fang like teeth. But he seems alright or not.

It's a nice night, the cool breeze blows through your hair as you walk along the sidewalk. Your hands in your pockets as you take long strides on your way back to your one-room apartment. You've been taking night classes and working at a cafe in the mornings. So you're fighting to get money and a starving college student.

Your right-hand glides over the bushes just as you're about to turn towards your apartment you stop. You feel like someone's watching you.

"Hello?" Your voice disappears right after you speak and it's just silence. You slowly start walking again, but each step you take you feel that someone's right behind you. But you keep going until you feel a hand land on your shoulder. A scream comes out of your mouth and a yelp comes from the other person.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you." You look over your shoulder at the man. He's looking down at you with a small smile on your face that must be put on to comfort you.

“You’re lucky I didn’t neck punch you.” Your words makes him chuckle as he puts both arms hand in front of him with a small grin.

"I'm happy you didn't.” His dark eyes peered at you and you started to feel strange, like he wasn’t looking at you as a human. He had this wide eyed stare like you’re his new puppy. 

“I was just walking this way and I swear I saw someone watching you” The man gave his best smile that made you shiver,yet he seemed so familiar.

“And there was this guy watching you...so I came over to make sure he didn’t come over.” You give this guy a suspicious look as he takes one more step back.

“If you don’t believe me then go ahead! I was just trying to be nice.” The man slowly puts up a hand before starting away from you. You start to feel just a little bad as you both walk away from each other. 

“Hey! I’m...he’s gone.” No one’s there, it's just you and no one else. You blink a few times and look around. He’s just gone...how in the hell?

“This town just gets weirder and weirder.” The words out of your mouth just echo through the empty streets and you start back home again.

-The next day

You’re deadpanning a complete idot. “Ma'am coffee is vegetarian...did you really just ask that?” A glazed eyed blonde stands wide eyed, mouth open and has that stance that makes you want to hit her.

“What! Are Ya sure!” 

“Yes...I’m sure.” You put a smile on your face and take a deep breath as the blonde just pouts and walks off to wait for her coffee. That was so hard...you really just wanted to hit her in the face.But you’re next customer made the breath in your lungs freeze. It was him again.

He had on a deep red hoodie and his hair was a complete mess. “ I’ll have the blood orange tea please, Y/N” The man looked down at your name tag and a small grin formed on his face. 

“Okay...and that’ll-” Just as you were about to say the prince he interrupted you.You let out a sigh but then you realized you were bleeding. Chapped lips...you looked around and just tried to stay professional.  
“Oh and can you take the orange part out?” You looked at him and let out a small chuckle, but he just kept grinning at you...and his eyes were stuck on your lips.You didn’t have a good feeling about this hot guy.

“Very funny but I’ve heard that too many times, Sir.” The man just nodded and paid...but he had this look in his eyes that made you shiver.After your shift you started out of the cafe and down towards your classes. It was about a five minute walk and you’ve down this millions of times. But this time it was different and you didn’t like the feeling in your stomach one bit. You looked around and you saw a shadowy figure in the shadows...but then it disappeared. "Must of been a cat" You mouth the words as you quickly made it to the campus, and you didn't waste time getting into your class. It was a night class, so the room was filled with people who had bags under their eyes. You let out a sigh and mumbled. "Note to self buy pepper spray." The class went in a flash, but you could hear the door creak halfway through the lecture. It didn't seem off or anything. Most people in this class had a few jobs and it wasn't unusual for some to show up late. "Excuse me...can I sit here?" The man's voice sounded familiar but you didn't really see anything except his red hoodie covering his face "Sure" You smile until you actually saw his face. It's him...he's here. Is he a stalker? "Oh! I know you!" His face almost started to glow as he started talking to you. He babbled on about how he was knew in town and that you're the only person he knows...but you don't even know his name. "I'm Taeyong by the way!" He stuck out his hand and you took it, but it felt strange. When your hands touch it felt like something was sucking the engery out of you , but also you felt warm and almost fuzzy on the inside. This went on for a few more weeks. He was always there. He never wasn't there and after sometime it started to drive you a little crazy. Either way you were going to bar to have a drink with him tonight...god knew you needed. You kept walking until you saw a shadowy figure under a tree. It was tall and slender...it wasn't the same one you saw nights before. But still how kept walking and praised yourself for buying pepper spray. 

“What is that?” You mouthed the words as you started to walk faster and casually look back. You were being watched. Then your phone range! You covered your mouth the words  
“Holly shit!” Came out of your mouth...whoever just called you is so dead. Your shaky hand reaches into your pocket as you keep walking. And out of nowhere you had a nosebleed...it must be from the stress.

“Hello?”

“Y/N! Hey I just wanted to call and tell you that I'm going to be a little late to our date.” You’re heart sank as you felt a cold breathe on your neck.

“Y/N?” You tried to stay calm but the phone fell and a loud scream ripped out of your body but a cold hand covered your mouth.You back and it wasn’t the man from before. It was a tall, slender, dark haired man. He just started laughing as you looked at him confused.

“Were you expecting someone else?” His words made your mind go blank, but soon you were free. His hand came off your mouth and a loud scream was heard...and a shadow flashed in front of your eyes.

“I claimed her first, Johnny!” That alluring voice from before turned dark, demonic and you were frozen. The man that you’ve soon before landed a right hook to Johnny’s face and a large fanged tooth flew out of his mouth.

“Taeyong! I-” Another blow went to Johnny’s face but large claw marks were left on his face, but soon Johnny barred his remaining fangs and headbumted Taeyong. You just wanted to run but it felt like something was holding you back. Meanwhile Teayong let out a pained yelp as Johnny threw a hard left.

“Son of a bitch!” Taeyong’s face was beet red and his eyes started to glow. His red eyes bore into Johnny as he brought his hands together, and plunged them into his face. A muffled cry of pain came out of the man’s mouth but Taeyong didn’t stop. He had a sick grin on his face once Johnny stopped twitching. And you saw all of this...what is he going to do to you?

Taeyong let a psychotic chuckle as he stood up, wiping the rose red blood of his face and the grin on his face made you want to hurl.

“He thought he could have you…” His voice was cracking as he slowly slinked over to you.  
“But he was wrong because you’re going to be mine.” You just stared at him until a choked word came out of your mouth.

“Why?” The man looked at you with a dumbfounded look.

“Why? Why! Why because I’ve been watching you for so long now and you even started to like my watching.” You’re face paled as his words sank in. How much does he know about you? How has he actually seen of your life? You barely knew anything about him.

“And you’ll be a great replacement..you won’t leave me.”

“Replacement? I...I want to go home!” You couldn't actually think of what to say but what you did say must have hit a nerve.

“Go home? Go Home!?” He became hystric as he grabbed you and looked you dead in the eyes.  
“We’re going to be together forever! I’ll be your home! You’ll always be with me!” And before a word could come out you felt a bit of pain in your neck, a warm sensation flowed down you neck. He had just sunck his fangs into you and you couldn’t do anything.

“We’ll be together forever and ever and ever.” Those were the last words you heard before everything went black.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for uploading late! Ihope you guys enjoy this and I'll be back soon!
> 
> I rewrote some of the chapter and I hope it's better!


	3. Haechan ft. Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate and heart broke you run to the waters edge to get away from 'him' and you dive in to the icy water, leaving yourself to the mercy of the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of abusive and suicidal actions. If you get triggered by this then please go ahead to the next chapter or go back and read another one of the chapters Or just skip this.

Your head sunk under the waves, as distorted screams range in your popping ears. The surface of the waves seemed so far while you sunk down deeper into the black void. It was cold and you started to lose feeling in your fingers , but somehow you were at peace. Your eyes shut from the salty water stinging them ,but then stabbing pain ran through your leg.

You let out a gasp while your stinging eyes darted down to the claw marks on your leg and the webbed hand that held your foot. Your face paled ,as its grip tightened and you were dragged down into the deep. Your screams bubbled up to the surface, but no one would ever hear you. You were going down,down, down into the deep until you came face to it ,and you weren't excepting...him. The sight of the man caught you off guard, yet you've lost so much oxygen that he had to be a dream,right? But that thought was knocked out of your skull when two webbed hands held your face while the 'creature' looked at you. You tried to move, but everything was fading to black...you could feel yourself slipping away as everything went dark.

"Then lets eat her!" Those are the not words that you want to wake up to, but lucky you. Your eyes opened in fear, but soon salty water filled them and you screamed bloody murder. The salt stung your eyes while two webbed hands grabbed your face again. You quickly started to wipe at your red eyes, but realised that there two men...if you could call them that. They both had solid black eyes and even with the confused puppy look on their faces it didn't hide the long jagged teeth in their mouths. You let out another scream, but this time instead of looking at you they screamed back. The shrill sound made your head spin, as the world started to go dark again.

"Not again..." You mumbled the words and everything was gone again. 

-Hours later

A wet hand webbed hand softly grabbed your shoulder and you sat up with a gasp. You looked in front of you to see open water and two creatures looking back at you, but instead of looking at you like food they had almost worried looks on their faces. That didn't stop you from trying to get away but as you tried to scoot away you hit rock. You let out a hiss while the two creatures tried to grab you.

"No! Stay away!" You let out a venom drenched snarl at them as they both slowly inched closer.

"Why?" A hysterical chuckle came out of your mouth when the 'creature' asked that. Why? Why? Maybe because you were suppose to drown not be eaten alive!

"Chenle...I think she's scared." You raised an eyebrow at the name. Chenle? These creatures have names?

"No shit, Sherlock!" Chenle looked over to the other creature with a confused looking on his face, but they both still inched closer to you. They could almost touch you now.

"Who's Sherlock? He's Haechan" Chenle poked the other man's face and in return he got hissed at, but for some reason you chuckled. The creatures must of saw this as their chance because they slid out of the water and almost right into your lamp. You were about screamed for the umpteenth time but it died in your throat when you saw their...tails. Were they mermaids?

"Mermaids?" For this strange time you were pretty calm. Everything didn't make sense before so you just threw everything that made sense out the window.

"Mermaids? That's rude! We're sirens" Haechan spat the word 'mermaid' out of his mouth as Chenle mumbled.

"Mermaid...we're not pink princess." You laughed at that for a split second before you went paler.

"So you're going to eat me?" But you weren't excepting them to shake their hands and to hug you...if you could call it a hug. They kinda nuzzled you.

"No! Only the females eat people...we thought you were dead and we really didn't know how to..uh you know " You rolled your eyes at Chenle as he tried to explain that you weren't going to be on the menu tonight. You still didn't like the idea of just being near them

"so if I'm not dinner...than why did you grab me?" After you spoke smiles grew on their faces and a small bit...well a lot of worry grew in your stomach.

"You're a woman...if you were a man we would of let the sirens eat you." Haechan grinned at you with his long razor sharp teeth and you swore you just pissed yourself.

"And we have't had a human women...in" Chenle started to count on his fingers as Haechan got a littler closer on your left side. You tired to scoot away from him but you would just end up closer to Chenle.

"200 years...so you're a special guest." You cringed at the word guest because you felt like the word prisoner was more like it. But a poke to the cheek snap you out of your thought and look straight into Haechan's black eyes.

"So why did you throw yourself into our world?" The sirens cocked their heads to the side like confused puppies, as your eyes went wide. You felt vile in your stomach while the words came out of your mouth.

"I just couldn't live with the thought of him coming for me again...so I wanted to-" You choke before the word die came out of your mouth and it seems like they got the gist of it.

"So you...I'm sorry you felt that way but at lest you can go to Heaven." Chenle whispered the words, as Haechan elbowed him in the gills. You looked kinda shocked...what did they mean by that they couldn't go to Heaven? You didn't think that they'd know what it was.

"What do you mean that you can't go to Heaven?" The sirens looked at you sadly almost while Haechan sighed.

"We live for thousands of years but when it's the end we become seafoam...we're not like humans. We can't rest in peace. We're just no longer in existence after we die." You're heart almost hurt after hearing that because if they were found they would be killed.

"Anyway...do you know a man with brown hair and green eyes by any chance?" The question caught you off guard after the deep talk you just had with the men and that they just descriped him...your ex-boyfriend that kept coming for you.

"Y-yes...I know him...he's the one I was running from. Why do you ask?" You stuttered out the words in confusion but you knew something was wrong when the sirens' faces grew dark. They both looked at each and Chenle softly put a webbed hand on your almost dry knee.

"We saw him on the beach with a bunch of humans...would he look for you?" You thought you were going to be sick, as the words sunk in...he was still coming for you. He wouldn't stop until he saw you dead.

"Please don't let him get me...he'll make sure I'm dead" The sirens nodded after hearing your words and after this you would of wished you just drowned.

-Three weeks later

"y/n" You looked up from a water damaged book to see him...it was your ex. He found you and he was going to make sure you died this time...but he didn't see the black eyes poking out of the water behind him. You slowly raised your hands, as he pointed the gun straight at you.

"I've been looking for you for so long...how could you just run away,Honey?" His voice made you throw up a little in your mouth but you didn't think that it would soon turn in to Hell. Four webbed hands shot out of the water and dragged him to a soon watery grave.

"Y/N! Help me! You ,Bitch help me!" The man screamed, as blood gushed out of the claw marks on his leg and he reached for you. You got as far as you could from the water while his head disappeared below the water. Your throat filled with vile, as you inched closer to see bubbles coming to the surface then deep red filled the water. Your eyes went wide as blood drenched sirens smiled up at you. They hair stuck to their faces while red thick blood oozed out of their mouths.

"I-I thought you didn't eat people" A chuckle came out of Haechan's mouth as you inched away from them.

"We make exceptions" The air in your lungs froze as the sirens inched closer to you.

"S-stay back! Don't touch me!" You put your arms out and hissed at them.

"Why?" After the words came out of Chenle's mouth you froze...this happened before. You've come full circle.

"We did it for you, Y/N...do you hate us now?" Haechan looked at you with his souless eyes and grabbed your leg but you struggled in his grip and your leg started to bleed. 

"Let me go! You killed him!" Haechan's grip tightened while Chenle pulled your other leg down into the water.

"I told you we make exceptions...and we'll really miss your voice, Y/N" Your face went pale as you screamed.

"You'll miss my...Please! Please...I don't want to die..."

"But I thought you wanted to drown, Y/N?" Chenle chuckled at you, as you were pulled into the water and was dragged into the deep.

"At least you go to Heaven...." Those were the last words you heard, as a pile of bones were the last thing you saw before it went dark for the last time.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! And I'm so sorry for not updating...please forgive me! *Gets on hands and knees* I'll update more and I'll try to update soon!


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mark have been best friends since you were five, but one day on the news they talked about werewolves. You’re told they actually exist and soon your AP project isn't that important.

“I gotta go home! Y/N!” Mark looped his arm through his bag and gave you a quick hug with his other arm before he left your room,But he came back.

" Love you-I mean uh...see you tomorrow! Bye! "He stumbled on his words, as you chuckled at him. Mark quickly slid down the hallway and towards the front door.

“Oh...okay! Bye, Mark!” You stuck your head out your door, as you heard him opening the front door. A sigh left your mouth as the news reporter rambled on about how they were dangerous and if you thought someone was a werewolf you had to report them. 

"I wonder why he was in such a rush" You thought out loud, but then you heard "prepare to die!" Your face paled and you cursed under your breath. That was Mark's ringtone...he left his phone? You looked over to see that he was in such that he left it plugged into the wall.

"I'm going to deck him tomorrow" The words came out in a hiss, as you answered the phone to hear a frantic Jisung.

"Mark! Get your ass home right now! They just-" His voice was hoarse, as his voice cracked a little bit.

"Jisung? This Y/N! Mark left his phone… are you okay? " You were worried...he sounded scared, but then the phone went silent after a beep. You raised an eyebrow while pulling the phone from your ear to see that he hung up on you! 

"What the actual Hell is going on? " This is getting weird.Why would they be so scared...oh my god. You let out a gasp, as it dawned on you. Everything was spinning around, as you quickly grabbed your bag and sprinted towards the door. 

Your hand landed on the door handle just to get the door slammed in your face. 

"Y/N? Are you okay?" Stars danced in your eyes as you heard your Dad's voice...he's the police chief in your town.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine." You tried to give a smile but it was kinda hard with a throbbing red mark on your forehead .

"So..where were you going? " A forced smile grew on your face as you looked up at him.

"Mark left his phone...and I was going to give it back to him." He let out a small chuckle as your face paled...you're so screwed.

"Give me his phone and I'll give it back to him after I've done my rounds." He stuck out his hand but you didn't give it to him. Your grip tightened and your head shook like it was in an earthquake.

"I was really just going to give it to him and-" The words died in your throat, as your father's voice made you quiver.

"Y/N! Give it to me! I'll go by and-Y/N!" Your heart was pounding in your ears while you turned on your heels and ran for the kitchen door. You held onto Mark's phone like it was your lifeline, as your father's heavy footsteps followed you to the back porch.

"Y/N! Stop!" Your legs were burning, as you jumped your fence and ran off into the woods.

The random shrubbery scratched at your legs and you swore that a billion mosquitos just appeared on you. This was the fastest way to Mark's house and your father knew that too...who was going to get first?

Mark pulled his bag off his shoulder and he just filled it to the brim with stuff. Old pictures? Yup! Clothes? Duh...old picture of you and him? Hell yes!

"Mark, how are you going to get your phone back?" He looked over his shoulder to see Jisung in the doorway with a backpack slung over his arm.

"I'll just ask, Y/N…?" He gave a small smile just as a loud bang was heard. The boys looked at each other, as they slowly crept down towards the front door. Mark put his arm in front of Jisung and opened the door to see…

"Y/N! What are you doing-" Mark started glowing when you appeared on the other side of the door,but when you pushed through and locked the door his face dulled.

"My Dad's going to be here any minute you guys need to run! I'll distract him and" you started to ramble after you handed Mark back his phone and a dark look formed on Jisung's face.

"You lead him to us! Mark, did you tell her?!" Mark shook his head frantically, as Jisung glared daggers into you, he looked like he wanted to rip you to shreds and he could if he wanted.

"H-he didn't need to tell me you two made it pretty frickin clear that you're...werewolves? " You looked at them both to see their faces pale and the sound of a car stopping outside made you shiver. You were out of time…

"We use her as a distraction." Jisung looked down at you, as he tried to pull Mark away from you but he got a growl instead.

"No we don't, Jisung! She came to help us!"

"And that's why she's going to be a distraction!"

"She knows too much! "They both screamed at each other, as a knock on the door made them shut up. The knocks were hard and you could tell that it was him, but then Mark quickly wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back.

"He knows where the key- shit…" Jisung covered his mouth, as his eyes slowly started to turn green. He nodded at Mark and then he looked over at the back door. A long sigh came out of Mark's mouth before the door handle started to turn, he held you tightly and you were running again.

You two made it out the back and off into the woods a little bit before you heard a big…Bang! 

-three months later

Your hands quickly opened the crappy motel door and opened it to come face to face with Mark. You could see the stress taking a toll on his body and that he looked scary as crap with red eyes.

"I really wish I could hit you…" You mumbled the words, as he pulled you inside the room. Mark chuckled at what you said and pulled you close only to have his eyes grow wide.

"He's here…" Your face paled while Mark quickly grabbed the small bag you both shared. 

"Here! As in here here?" Your voice was frantic, as he shook his head.

"He's in town...you must of passed him or bumped into him…" You quickly turned on the old tv and watched as your names showed up.

"If you see these two teens Mark Lee and Y/N please call this number" The room felt like it was closing in on you...he found you. You're screwed.

"Y/N, sweetheart...we need to go" Mark gave you soft smile, as he gripped your hand and made his way to the door only to hear.

"Have you seen these two?" The voice came from outside and he knew the voice.

"Fire escape, Y/N" He quickly turned on his heels and dragged you to the window. Mark opened it with one hand and pretty much threw you out of it.

"Hey! Be gentle, man…" His face dulled and a frown appeared.

"Sorry, Y/N! I was just trying to...nevermind just stay mad at me. It's my fault we're in this situation" He mumbled the last part, as you two made it down the stairs.

"Mark...it's not your fault and it's in the past anyway." You hear a small "thanks" as you make it to the alleyway. Mark quickly comes down behind you and takes your hand...here you go again. You started towards the exit only to see him.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me...and you know there isn't going to be a third, Y/N" your father slowly started towards you and all the color in your face disappeared.

"Why can't you just leave us alone! " Your voice cracked as you screamed at the man. You just wanted all of this to be over. 

"Y/N…" A shaky breath came out of your mouth when Mark held onto you like you were going to fly away.

"Oh I will once we're done here, Y/N" The deep voice made you cringe but you noticed that he looked up...he was going to kill Mark! And without thinking you ended up saving him but when blood spilled out of your mouth you could help but laugh.

"No...Y/N!" You gave a small smile when you saw Mark's bloodshot eyes. You slowly put a hand to his cheek and mouthed.

"Run, Mark" He slowly nodded, as your lids grew heavy and you couldn't see anymore.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different from my other chapters and I don't know what I was thinking...I hope you guys still like it!
> 
> I might post the first chapter of my new story soon, so look out for that!


	5. WinWin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every night your Dad would tell you that angels were watching over you and that first day you saw that boy...you realised that he was telling the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating!

It was another normal day with barely any customer except the usual old ladies and the lost tourists who needed directions, but a man walked in a few minutes before closing time. He had a soft face, but you could feel something off about him. It was like he was glowing...like an Angel.

"Hello, Sir can I help you with anything?" He just looked over at you with the softest look on his face. It was the type of look you would get from someone that loved you...and he looked a little familiar.

"I'm happy to see you like this, Y/N...you'll do great things. I'm sure of it" That totally wasn't the weirdest thing you've heard from a stranger, but it was up there on your list.

"How do you know my name? " Maybe he was someone from your high school or college and just didn't recognize him. 

"I'm sad you've forgotten about me, but you weren't supposed to remember me anyway." The man looked around one more time and with a sigh he was gone.

"Holy shit! He just combusted or dissipated? What the hell could be used to describe that?!" You whisper screamed to yourself, as your eyes were glued to the spot he disappeared from. 

"I think I'm just going to go home...and stare at a wall." You locked up shop, walked over to your car and rested your head on the steering wheel. A sigh left your mouth, as you started the drive home.

It was already dark when you made it to your apartment, the whole building was pretty silent and you could hear the crickets outside. It was just another peaceful night. Your apartment's on the third floor, so it's a bit of a climb. You ran a hand through your pockets before you walked up to your door and unlocked it, but then the door across from yours opened. A man you've never seen before walked out and nodded to you. Your neighbor was a woman...who was he?

"Hey" He stuck a hand up at you, as you looked over your shoulder. He had a dark aura coming off of him, but it had to be in your head.

"Hey…" And that's all you said to each other before you walked into your apartment and closed the door. 

-A week later

It was pretty early in the morning, barely anyone was around and you unlocked your shop's door. You quickly walked in and flipped the sign stuck to the door to 'open'. Your antique shop was your great aunt's and no one wanted, so it ended up with you after college.

The shop barely had any customers and even the old ladies would run away, but the man from before kept coming back.

"Good morning, Y/N." He looked like a fairy, as he walked into your little time capsule and started to look over old books. It was pretty quiet until another person walked in...it was the guy coming out of your neighbor's place. He had dark circles under his eyes and he made eye contact with the angel man first. It was like a cat fight about to happen, they both had this aura coming off of them but then they both looked at you.

"Oh...I know you." The panda looking guy walked up to the counter you stood behind and rested his elbows on it.

"Yeah, Sir you were walking out of lily's place...are you her boyfriend or something? " A chuckle came out of his mouth, as the cutie just glanced over every few seconds.

"No! No! Lily and I are roommates and since we're neighbors I think we should know each other's names. I'm Yuta" He stuck his hand out and you could see the angel man shaking his head, so you didn't shake his hand...why?

"I'm Y/N! Nice to meet you, Yuta." Your hand quickly went to the back of your neck, as you scratched at it sheepishly. "So are you going to buy anything? "

Yuta looked around, as a dark look fell over his face. "No...I think I'm going to go ,Y/N. I just came by to say hi" He nodded to you and looked over at the other man again before he walked out.

"Y/N, don't talk to him again." You raised an eyebrow at him, as he practically snarled at the door.

"Why shouldn't I? I don't even know your name, but you're telling me what to do!" A small sigh came out of the angel man before he got up in your face. He looked you in your eyes the whole time.

"You knew my name...but for now just call me Winwin. Y/N stay away from Yuta he's not what he seems.Please believe me!” You didn’t really know what to do right then, so you just slowly nodded and took a step back.

"Why would I know your name?" Winwin just sighed and looked down. You didn't really have any clue of what was happening.

"Y/N,I've always been with you...look at me! You really can't remember anything about me?" He looked pretty, but he also started to glow a bit and not 'glow' like he had perfect skin, but he was glowing like a glowstick. After that for a split second he had a different face...an old man with the same eyes. 

"The old man that visited me in the hospital…?" A few years back you were in an accident and you were in the hospital for five months. Your family rarely visited, but an old man came everyday to check up on you...he was there for a second.

"O-okay I think that does it! I'm going home! This is something I don't want to be a part of!" A sigh left Winwin's mouth, as you quickly ran to the backdoor. You skidded over to your car and unlocked it in seconds.

-five hours later 

"Leave her alone…" The words echoed down the dark alleyway, it was about a five minute walk from your apartment.

"You know I won't...so just give up!" The empty alleyway soon had two shadowy figures in it. They glared daggers at each other, as a car went by.

"Then I'll make you!" The two ran towards one another, as a blinding flash of light shot out in every direction…

A knock on your door woke you up, as you rolled over to look at your clock. It was 12:00 AM...who the hell was that? You swung your legs over the edge of your bed and onto the carpet.

"Hello? Who is it?" The knocking started again and when you got to the peep hole you saw blond hair. 

"Lily, is that you? "You started to open the door, but then it felt like someone was whispering in your ear.

"Don't open the door, Y/N…" A shiver ran down your spine because it was too late and the door was open. The person at the door wasn't Lily...she never wore leather.

"Hello, Y/N…"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to end this thing by Halloween! I'll probably rewrite a lot of my chapters and so on! Please give me feedback and I'll update soon! Bye!


	6. Not a part of the story

I'm so sorry but I'm going to put the one shots on hold for now! I will update the lost princess and possibly upload a new story. I'm so sorry for not updating on this and hopefully soon I can start on them again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! Please give me feedback back and I'll be out with more of these.


End file.
